


Between the stars [Jackie Cox x Jan Sport]

by Jankiesoothesthesoul



Category: Rupaul’s drag race
Genre: F/F, Hello these ships soothe my soul, Jackie is a nerd, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, crygi, crygi is the background ship at first, jan is babey, jankie, more chapters coming soon pls bear with me, not just porn but also wholesomeness in between, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jankiesoothesthesoul/pseuds/Jankiesoothesthesoul
Summary: The two relished in moments like these. They enjoyed each others company, and late night, or, in this case, early morning talks were just one of the many enjoyments that came with their relationship.Jan softly traced circles on her girlfriends upper leg, absentmindededly smiling.“Hey, Jannie?,” Jackie said, her mind stuck on the feeling of Jan’s fingers slowly moving up and down on the soft skin of her leg.“Yeah, gorg?,” Jan responded, scooting a little closer to her girlfriend.“I think I know something that’ll help you fall asleep,” Jackie smirked a little.“Really? What is it?,” the younger woman asked, her fingers moving up Jackie’s leg and now tracing circles on her thigh. Jackie placed her own hand on Jan’s hip, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes. She softly squeezed, which made Jan let out a surprised squeek.“Shhh, baby. Let me treat you.”
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, jackie cox/jan sport/gigi goode/crystal methyd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Between the stars [Jackie Cox x Jan Sport]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is very self indulgent because I love two (2) queens. Have some useless lesbians being soft!! This is mostly porn without plot tbh. Top!Jackie & bottom!Jan (but she’s versatile okay 😩😩)

“Hey, Jackie?”  
A whisper.  
“Yeah?”  
Jackie’s voice was always a bit hoarse in the early morning. Jan loved the sound of it, although she’d never tell her girlfriend that. “If stars could talk, what do you think they’d talk about?,” Jan whispered. Jackie groaned softly, her back facing Jan, “Jannie, it’s, what, 5AM right now? Don’t you think it’s best if we at least try to sleep some more? We’re meeting Crystal and Gigi for breakfast in about five hours and I’d like to get some rest before we both fall asleep right there at the table.”  
Jan made a noise of complaint.  
“Just answer the question!,” she softly chuckled. Jackie smiled, turning around to look her girlfriend in her eyes.  
“Fine. I think if the stars could talk, they’d probably talk about the planets around them. The life, or lack thereof, maybe. They’d talk about the universe and all the beauty it holds, the galaxies and nebulas...,” she trailed off.  
Jan couldn’t help but softly smile. Her girlfriend had always been a nerd.  
“I personally thought more something like... ‘woo look how shiny I am!’,” she stated, voice quiet but still enthousiastic. Jackie was now actively holding back her laughter, and instead just let out a delighted hum, “you know that’s ridiculous, Jannie.”  
“I know, but wouldn’t it be fun?,” the younger blonde said. 

The two relished in moments like these. They enjoyed each others company, and late night, or, in this case, early morning talks were just one of the many enjoyments that came with their relationship.  
Jan softly traced circles on her girlfriends upper leg, absentmindededly smiling.  
“Hey, Jannie?,” Jackie said, her mind stuck on the feeling of Jan’s fingers slowly moving up and down on the soft skin of her leg.  
“Yeah, gorg?,” Jan responded, scooting a little closer to her girlfriend.  
“I think I know something that’ll help you fall asleep,” Jackie smirked a little.  
“Really? What is it?,” the younger woman asked, her fingers moving up Jackie’s leg and now tracing circles on her thigh. Jackie placed her own hand on Jan’s hip, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes. She softly squeezed, which made Jan let out a surprised squeek.  
“Shhh, baby. Let me treat you,” the brown haired woman whispered. She traced her hand down to the blonde’s inner thigh, her thumb following the line of Jan’s pajama shorts. She always wore those to bed; a t-shirt and pajama shorts, usually in a shade of dark blue or purple. Jackie pulled the fabric down a little, revealing lilac underwear. It was cute, with some lace lining the top and a tiny ribbon in the middle. Jackie couldn’t count all the times she had seen it before, but she was still mesmerized by how good it looked on her girlfriend every time. Jan got the hint and propped herself up a little to help Jackie take the shorts off. Jackie admired her girlfriend for a second before moving to touch her. She let her hand slide over the rim of Jan’s underwear, then moving down slowly, softly pushing her thumb against the blonde’s clit. Jan gasped quietly, her brain instantly thinking about what Jackie was going to do to her. Jackie pushed down a little harder, a moan escaping the younger woman’s lips as the pressure fogged her mind.  
“Show me what you want, baby,” the brunette softly hummed. Jan didn’t need to use words, she simply guided Jackie’s hand to the side of her panties and Jackie, knowing exactly what that meant, moved them to the side so Jan was fully on display for her. Jackie slid her index finger through Jan’s lower lips, noticing the wetness between them. The blonde let out a sigh of approval.

Jackie pushed two fingers between the lips and into Jan, who gasped loudly at the feeling of being filled. Jackie leaned over and put her mouth next to Jan’s ear, “best be quiet, baby. I don’t think the walls in this hotel are completely sound proof and we don’t wanna wake the neighbors.”  
Jan held back another moan, but Jackie’s words were really making it hard not to completely lose it. Jackie curled her fingers inside of the blonde, which resulted in another restrained gasp. The brunette used her free hand to stroke Jan’s body. Her neck was first, just soft, gentle touches that sent pleasant shivers down the young woman’s spine, while still slowly pumping into her. Then her shoulder, and then her chest. Jackie was sweet, cherishing her girlfriend’s body with all it’s beautiful imperfections.  
She moved a finger around one of Jan’s breasts, gently, finding the sensitive spots she knew would drive the blonde wild. A jolt of energy went straight from Jackie’s fingertips through Jan’s body. That happened sometimes while they did this, whenever Jackie just hit the right places, and it nearly sent Jan over the edge every time.  
The young woman gasped again as Jackie moved her thumb over her nipple, and added another finger inside her, taking the speed up a notch. Jan’s face looked ecstatic, struck by pleasure.  
“J-Jackie, I’m close,” she whined quietly, feeling the pressure build up in her lower stomache. “Fuck-“  
Jackie leaned in to kiss Jan’s neck. Softly, gently, carefully maneuvering her way up to under her jawline and then right behind her ear. That, combined with the pumping inside her and the other hand on her breast, sent her over the edge.  
“Oh my fucking... god...,” Jan whimpered, riding out her high on Jackie’s fingers. The brunette took them out, grabbing a tissue from the box beside their bed to wipe them clean.  
“How was that, sweetheart?,” she asked, her voice sweet and gentle. Jan took a moment to breathe before she replied.  
“That was incredible, gorg. Thank you.”  
Jan yawned, after which she pressed a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.  
“Anytime, Jannie,” Jackie said quietly, softly kissing the blonde on her forehead as they fell asleep in each others arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Damn, you two look exhausted,” Gigi stated, looking at her two good friends. Jan sat next to Jackie, leaning her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, you guys look like you haven’t slept at all,” Crystal confirmed, a playful glint in her eye.  
“Really, what gave you that idea?,” Jackie smiled before taking a sip of her hot coffee. Jan yawned, eyeing the plate of toast, eggs and bacon that a waitress put in front of her. She sat upright, ready to dig in, when she suddenly felt Jackie’s hand on her thigh again. She smiled, acting as if she hadn’t noticed a thing, and started on her toast.  
“I’m guessing you two had a good night?,” Gigi said, looking over at her own girlfriend. Crystal just wiggled her eyebrows in response. Jan snorted, trying her best to not accidentally let her toast fall out of her mouth. Jackie’s hand gave her thigh a little squeeze, an innocent smile playing on her lips.  
“We had a great night, thank you,” Jan wheezed, and took a sip of her fresh orange juice in between her giggles. Crystal and Gigi shot each other a look; they realized perfectly well what the other two had been up to.  
“You know, if you two ever want company on your little late night adventures, you know you can always call us, right?,” Gigi smiled devilishly. Jan perked up, suddenly very alert.  
“Oh yeah, we know,” Jackie smirked, winking at the blonde beside her. Jan felt a rush of excitement. They had discussed this before, but she hadn’t considered they would actually go through with it. She leaned in to whisper into her girlfriend’s ear, “Maybe not today though, gorg. You treated me well last night, let me treat you tonight.”  
Jackie liked the sound of that.  
“Alright, baby. How about tomorrow, then?,” she whispered back, not caring if Gigi and Crystal heard or not. Jan nodded, smiling.  
“That sounds good.”  
“Hey, are we allowed to be in this conversation?,” Gigi interrupted, only faking being annoyed. Her light blonde hair stood out next to Crystal’s black locks. Crystal herself was smiling, as she almost always was. Crystal was a relatively emotional person, she would always either be smiling or crying. The extremes or nothing.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Jackie laughed, “how do you two feel about joining us tomorrow?”  
That seemed to take Gigi and Crystal both by surprise, but not in an unpleasant way. They whispered something to each other, which resulted in Jan and Jackie being the ones left out now.  
Crystal was the one who turned to them.  
“Alright you guys, how do you feel about grabbing dinner together tomorrow, the four of us, and after that meet up in our hotel room?”  
Jan didn’t need to be asked twice; she was enthusiastically nodding. Jackie was a bit more calculated, and took a moment to say something.  
“Dinner tomorrow at 19:00, and then meet up in our room. I have something fun with me that I think you guys will love,” the brunette stated confidently. Crystal and Gigi looked at each other, an excited glint in their eyes.  
“Sounds good. We’ll pick you up at 18:30 at your hotel room for dinner, is that okay?,” Gigi suggested, her mind already going wild at the possibilites of what could happen tomorrow.  
“Sure thing,” Jackie smiled, the same glint appearing in her eye as she shot her blonde haired girlfriend a look. 

“We’ll see you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> ENDING OF THE FIRST CHAPTER WOO!! gunna write some more to this fic as well because I am rlly enjoying this tbh. Jankie soothes the soul ✌🏻😔  
> Next up is Jan delivering the treatment she promised Jackie, and after that Gigi and Crystal join in the fun 👀


End file.
